


Crocodile Dreams

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Foreshadowing, Gen, Nice Jasper Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A young James Hook has second thoughts about going to the zoo after a dream about a crocodile.





	Crocodile Dreams

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

James glanced at his mother after supper. He approached her in the living room. ‘’Are we doing anything tomorrow?’’ he asked. He shrugged. ‘’I’m just curious.’’ James saw Mrs. Hook’s thoughtful expression. 

‘’Perhaps we can go to the zoo,’’ Mrs. Hook said.

‘’The zoo?’’ James shrugged again. ‘’Very well.’’ James viewed Jasper approaching Mrs. Hook.

‘’I can’t wait to see different animals. I like crocodiles. Do you know how strong their jaws are?’’ Jasper turned to James. His smile stretched from ear to ear. He saw the latter’s sudden frown.

‘’I prefer birds,’’ James informed Jasper.

‘’It’s time for bed,’’ Mrs. Hook said to James and Jasper. She smiled. ‘’We have a big day tomorrow.’’ Mrs. Hook viewed them nodding and departing.

After getting ready for bed, James stepped into his chamber. He approached his bed before he got under the blanket. *Mum and Jasper can see crocodiles tomorrow. I’ll be near birds.* James smiled for a few moments. He fell asleep.

James found himself in a dark world. Curiosity caused him to tilt his head to one side. He wandered. He began to frown. ‘’Jasper? Mum? Are you here?’’

James looked back. His eyes widened after a crocodile appeared. He gasped as soon as the crocodile opened its jaws. James stumbled and fell. His wide eyes remained on the hungry crocodile. He shook his head in disbelief before it snapped at his hand.

James sat up in bed and opened his eyes. He began to tremble. Although James never saw the crocodile another time, he still trembled. He glanced at everything in his chamber. James faced his window. The sky remained dark. 

*I won’t rest. The crocodile will eat me in my dream.* James stopped trembling. He couldn’t rest for the remainder of the evening.

Mrs. Hook and Jasper appeared near the bedroom during the next day. They smiled at James. 

‘’I’m too exhausted to go to the zoo,’’ James muttered. He almost fell asleep as he pulled the blanket to his chin. James saw concern in his relatives’ eyes. ‘’You can go to the zoo. I’ll rest all day. I can go to the zoo some other time.’’

James viewed Jasper and their mother nodding. He fell asleep after they departed.

Many hours went by before James opened his eyes. A smile formed on his face. *At least I never saw the crocodile in another dream.* James saw Jasper and their mother by his bed. 

Jasper smiled. He held something behind his back. ‘’Mum and I purchased a present for you, James,’’ he said. Jasper revealed the item. His eyes widened the minute James gasped. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. 

Jasper held the stuffed crocodile he purchased from the zoo gift shop earlier.

 

The End


End file.
